Carlisle Struggles
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Carlisle has the perfect life when everything was settled In Breaking Dawn of course but everything tears apart before his eyes when someone comes for revenge. Who is it? What did Carlisle do? And what is this person willing to do to ruin Carlisle? Note the characters are a little OC, but please give this revised story a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I'm redoing this story. Be proud!**

**Embry: I don't think you should be proud of that when you have so many other stories to complete.**

**Ali: Shut up and let me do my work!**

**Embry: So... Disclaimer?**

**Ali: What disclaimer? I already said it.**

**Embry: That's a lie and three quarters. Say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: Whatever happened to a lie and a half?**

**Embry: Say it.**

**ALi: Alright! I own nothing but the plot and Kathy.**

**Embry: Good! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**_Friends Turned to Enemies_**

The rain poured heavily and thunder roared as lightning danced across the sky, making the two vampires seem more fierce. One had golden eyes and one had crimson. Carlisle started at the man who had light brown hair that went to his shoulders. The anger that boiled in him was unlike any he had felt before. He was growing to hate the man before him who had been a friend. Carlisle stepped forward and grabbed the man by the shirt and slammed him into a tree, breaking the fragile plant, but his mind wasn't on the tree, but on the one who had broken his trust.

"I want you out of here, never come onto my territory again otherwise I'll kill you," Carlisle growled.

"Oh, but Carlisle, my old friend, why so mean? I was only playing," the man said, his voice like silk, pleasing to the ear and if Carlisle didn't know any better he would have fallen for it. "I swear."

"Your promises mean nothing to me. You have until daybreak to get out," the Cullen warned. "I suggest you don't take this threat lightly."

THe man fixed his clothing as he got out of his ex-coven member's grasp and turned. "You will see me again Carlisle, mark my words."

Carlisle stood there, wishing with every fiber of his being that he never changed that man.

**_Chapter 1:_**

**_Decisions_**

Carlisle sat in his office at the hospital and went through the paperwork, the mass of paperwork. He could've been done with it in a matter of seconds, but he had to pass as a normal human and have it done in a few hours, a tedious thing for the vampire, but not impossible. He carried out the task until there was a knock on the door, hesitant and shy. He called for them to enter and it was Kathrine, better known as Kathy, was a long term patient. She'd been there for eleven years since she was seven. She would be turning eighteen in a few months. He felt pity rise in him, as it did every time he saw the poor girl. She couldn't ever go out and go to school or have a real life. Sure, those at the hospital would try and provide a good education for her, but there was no way that she could have a normal life. SHe had nothing else to look forward to in her life, there was no way that she could expect to get married, have children, get a decent job, none of that was available to her anymore. She was a beautiful girl, but her unidentified disease seemed make changes over the years. She used to have color to her pale skin, her hair used to be shining light brown, now (and this was most likely due to the history of her family) her hair was prematurely white, and her eyes used to be bright vibrant electric blue, but was now deep dull blue.

"Hey Dr. Cullen," she said.

Carlisle sighed. "I've told you, call me Carlisle."

"Force of habit," she apologized.

"It's alright. What're you here for?"

"I need to call my mom," she whispered hoarsely.

_She knows she's going to die within a month or so, so she wants to say her goodbyes,_ he realized. "Go head."

He rose from his desk and backed away from his chair, holding it out for her so she could sit. She blushed at this, seeing as how no one in this day and age did that much anymore unless they were... courting per say. He leaned back and pressed his fingertips to the wall and leaned against his wrist. It was a casual thing, something that he'd most likely done as a child. He made himself shift every once in a while from one foot to another to be more human to the girl in his most likely cold chair which was now turning warm under her human body heat. He couldn't help but listen to her and her mother speaking.

_"Hi Baby girl, I've been expecting your call,"_ the mother said, happiness and worry and sadness in her voice. She knew that if her daughter was calling, that she was going to die soon. _"Do you want me to come down?"_

Her family lived in Seattle, and wasn't able to come over that much. The only reason she was here was because they stayed in FOrks for a short amount of time before she got sick, and since she wasn't well enough to move with the rest of the family she had to stay, getting visits from her family every once in a while.

"I'm fine, you can stay there and take care of Maria and Charlotte," Katty replied. "I just called to say I love you and will see you in a week or two."

_AKA, she'll be gone by then_, Carlisle translated.

"_OKay hokey, we love you and miss you, stay on top of your schoolwork,"_ her mother ordered.

Translation: I love you and will be down there in a few days and I don't want you do die stupid. He and Katty smirked at that last part. "Bye."

"_Bye,"_ her mother replied.

Katty put the phone back down and he knew that she had tears in her eyes, he knew how much it was killing her to die and make her family and new friends hurt. She had made many friends with the staff, it was sad that she was going to die, a light out of their lives. Carlisle felt a stab in his chest. There were few people in the world who gave like her, who breathed to make others happy and lived to make them smile and laugh as she did. So many enemies yet she loved them all and to some extent they loved her as well. He put a cold hand on her shoulder for comfort and squeezed to let her know he was there for her.

"Why me?" She wondered aloud.

"No one knows," Carlisle murmured. "DO you want to go lay down?"

She nodded mutely and he helped her up, leading her to her room. He wanted to do more, to understand the reason her disease was in her and what exactly it was and how to get rid of it. Alas he could do nothing to help her, only learn from her and try and find a way to cure it in his eternal life. THere was a possibility... No, his coven was already large and attracted too much attention from the Volturi. But this girl, there was something special about her that made him have to do something to keep her in this world.

Shaking his head he pushed the thought aside as he went to check on a patient.

"DR. Cullen," she called as he was halfway to the door.

He turned around and met her eyes. "Yes?"

She shook her head and sighed. "Never mind, I can't remember."

"Alright, let me know when you remember," he said, walking out of the door with a sigh.

Sadly this was one of the parts of the disease: memory loss. That along with: blood sometimes entering the lungs therefore making her cough up blood. Even Carlisle had difficulty not getting thirsty at the amount and would have to hunt a small animal during his lunch break. He rubbed his head and almost groaned at how difficult it was to process the symptoms and come up with a reasonable way that it came to be as well as the fact of how on earth they could cure it. He calmed himself and decided to get through the day, that was all he had to do.

* * *

**Ali: Sorry, I've got new ideas in mind for this story... or at least how the first two chapters are gonna be. The second chapter should be reposted in a few days, so hopefully I can get it then.**

**Embry: Sure glad you finally got inspired.**

**Ali: Yep.**

**Both: REview please!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Okay, as promised here's the new second chapter!**

**Leah: Woo-hoo.**

**Ali: DOn't be sarcastic with me!**

**Leah: *eye twitches* Excuse me?**

**Ali: You heard me. I got a story for people to read.**

**Leah: *grabs ALi's shirt* Say the disclaimer so I can get the hell away from you.**

**Ali: FIne, if it means you'll leave. I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**  
_

_**Mysteries**_

A boy crouched in the woods, looking this way and that. His hair was stark silver, for what reason he could never decipher about himself, but before it used to be light brown, believe it or not. His caramel skin was covered with grime and sweat, and his most interesting feature was the fact that circle tattoos covered his body with six lines evenly cutting up each and every circle, the only places there weren't circles were his palms and his throat. He had butterscotch eyes and used them to see clearly through the forest for quite a distance. IN his hands were disks with six lines much like the tattoos. He pressed them into his hand and they became tattoos once again. He rubbed his head and slowly the tattoos faded. He kept the one large circle on his face to further mask his identity: like it would be of any use.

_Alright Cameron, you got to think, they're idiots so they'll probably follow the fake trail a good few miles before they follow the more subtle one. You've got to get some rest_, he assured himself. _You've got time._

He wasn't so sure, the feeling in his gut said otherwise. He walked further and further and found the strong scent of vampires. They weren't his enemies, but they weren't his friends either. His mind roamed to the only vampire he _did _know, but that was a long time ago. He shook his head and decided to make camp in the trees. Hardly anyone looked up anymore. They looked at their feet and looked to their side, to the back of them, and still they hardly looked up. One of the great things he knew about most species: animals, humans, vampires... well they and shifters looked up... and so did animals... basically only humans looked everywhere but up. So he was screwed most likely.

_Great._

Katherine's Pov:

There was something off about Dr. Carlisle Cullen, she just could never grasp what it was. It would be on the tip of her tongue one moment and gone the next. Earlier when she wanted to ask him something she had it, she _knew_ what he was, but it slipped from her grasp before she could voice it and so she let him leave. She noticed how he was slightly faster than others, even the fasted doctor besides him was fairly slow. He was beautiful. He was strong, stronger than almost anyone she'd ever seen.

_What is it about him? What is he?_ she wondered.

Her family would be coming down to bid her goodbye. She would go to heaven and then watch over those she loved as an angel. That was the plan. She sighed and buried her face in her arms. THis wasn't going the way she wanted to. She had dreams when she was a child, before she was shoved into the hospitals and forced to be a patient for the remainder of her brief life. The one thing she'd regret was hurting those that grew close to her, not only that but without finally voicing what she knew. This was something she'd thought about more and more over the last few weeks, when she remembered. She knew, she had to find Dr. Cullen, no hesitation. She rose from her bed, not giving voice to the weakness in her knees. She walked directly to Dr. Cullen's office when she remembered he went home. She cursed mentally and went to get some food.

_Why can't I ever remember when he's here?!_ she wondered, a little ticked off with herself.

The food didn't have taste, not in her sober and sour mood, so this was out of her body's need for food. Her family would be down soon, so she'd have to constantly remind herself that she would have company so she would have to smile and act like everything okay, when in reality nothing would be okay.

_FML!_

* * *

**Ali: That's the second chapter, the third should be around sometime this month... come on give me some credit, I haven't gotten to some of my other fanfictions in years... sorry. I'm trying, but I only have so big of an attention span.**

**Leah: Can I go home now?**

**Ali: FIne, I don't care.**

**Leah: Review. *takes Ali's wallet* THanks for the money.**

**Ali: Nooo! I need that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: Third chapter, love me!**

**Quil: Sup everybody**

**Ali: Hope you've enjoyed my revised things so far. ****I own everything.**

**Quil: Quit lying.**

**Ali: *sulks* I own nothing but the plot and the outside characters.**

**Quil: Quit that... review!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Unexpected**_

_Carlisle:_

Carlisle walked with a quickness to his office, hoping that his thoughts were blocked from his first son. He was seriously considering turning the girl, adding another to the Cullen family. He knew that as soon as he released that thought that Edward heard it and he cursed under his breath as there was a knock on his door. He opened it to reveal Edward and Alice, who'd seen his decision most likely.

"Hello," he said calmly.

"Do you wish for the Volturi to have a reason to come back? THey already think our coven is too big, that we're plotting on taking their place," Edward hissed under his breath.

"No, I don't wish for that, but I simply cannot let this girl die. She's... she's special, she's not supposed to die," Carlisle said, trying to put into words why she shouldn't die, why she needed top live.

"Edward, I've seen that everything's going to be fine if we add her to the family, there'll be a bump, but it's gonna be fine in the end," Alice said.

Carlisle bit his thumb and hid golden eyes were locked on the ground. "Please, trust me, she's not meant to die so early. If only you knew what it was like to watch this used to be vibrant and amazing girl wither away, and not like Bella when she was pregnant with Nessie, but to forget everyone she's loved and struggle to remember what's important. TO forget her own name and still try to make others happy when she doesn't know why she needs to make them happy. She's coughing up blood so many times a day that I get thirsty, her eyes are so dull and clouded sometimes that it's hard to remember her as she once was."

"Carlisle, many people go through that, if you changed every one of them then you'll be able to make ten mafias that are huge," Edward insisted.

"She didn't always have this disease, it was forced on her because some idiot injected her with the wrong needle and ever since she's been like this," Carlisle said, remembering how _angry _he was when he read that on her file. He wished that he were the doctor to give her a flu shot, because he wouldn't have gotten the needles mixed up, she wouldn't have gotten the disease, she would be in Seattle with her family. "She wasn't meant to die like this, she was supposed to die of old age, of something else, almost anything else!"

He couldn't help but raise his voice with his emotions roaring within him. He couldn't help but feel them because he was so passionate about this. He felt he had to change her, save her life otherwise... he didn't know what he'd feel like, what he'd do.

"Edward, it'll be fine I guarantee it," Alice said.

"Does she even know what you're going to do?"

"I'll inform her the end of this week, if she makes it that long," he whispered sullenly.

"Did you even think to ask the rest of us?" Edward demanded.

"I was going to ask when the time was right. When I planned everything out."

"You've already got everything planned out."

"Because I had time from the hospital to here," Carlisle growled. "I just needed to consider all the options and such."

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit that he picked up from the man who changed him. "Fine. SO in a few minutes?"

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "After the others get back."

Alice smiled. "It'll be in a few minutes. Get ready."

Carlisle nodded and sank into his chair. _This is my life..._

* * *

_Cameron:_

The boy moved the hair from his eyes only to have it fall right back. It annoyed him, but he didn't bother anymore as he climbed down the tree carefully. The wind brought nothing but the scent of vampires, ones that were, granted, vegetarians, but in the middle of a hunt they'd be dangerous and he couldn't die just yet, not with so much on the line. His mind thought of a beautiful girl with long ginger hair and dazzling brown eyes and the most amazing smile. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was hurled back into reality when he remembered _just_ what happened as a twig snapped. He looked up and saw a brunette female and male. He could tell that they weren't human, he could tell that they weren't related. The male was burly, like he lifted weights for football, the female didn't have his broad shoulders, the male didn't have her nose, there was little about them that was alike other than the fact that both were vampires.

"What _are _you?" the male asked. "Half vampire?"

Cameron chuckled. "No, not exactly. You tell me."

"Why're you here?" the female asked.

"Just trying to get away from some people and get to some places," he said casually. "Nothing major."

"Would you like to rest at our place?" the man asked.

"_Emmett,_" the female hissed. "We have to ask permission."

"Sorry Bella," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett and Bella," Cameron muttered under his breath. "Well, pleasure to meet you."

"Where'd you ge the tattoos?"

"Oh these? THey're my talent."

"You're gift?" Bella clarified.

"Yeah, that's what you call it."

Emmett tilted his head and stepped closer. "Are those permanent?"

"No," Cameron answered hesitantly.

"Do you want to come with use? We can give you food and a place to stay," Bella offered.

Cameron considered this, pondered over it and went through the positives and negatives of taking a rest from his journey. _What to do, what to do?_

* * *

_Katherine:_

The answer came to her and she quickly got out of bed and repeated it over and over as she looked for the blond doctor. He could be, granted, anywhere in the hospital. Then she looked outside and saw how dark it was. She would have to wait until the next day.

_Damn it_, she thought to herself as she settled down for the night. She repeated it until she went to sleep and even in her dreams that one word echoed through her mind. She couldn't forget this time.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

She opened her eyes and she saw the man she looked for the night before, but couldn't remember _why _she was looking for him. She tried oh so hard to remember what was so important, but couldn't quite grasp it. She growled quietly in frustration and Carlisle turned around, seeing that she was awake. She smiled at him, though why she did she couldn't remember.

"Hello Kathy. Have you been feeling better?"

_Who's Kathy?_ she wondered before it dawned on her that Katherine was her. "I'm fine..."

He looked pained to see her forget him, to lose her memory so much that she could hardly remember anything. Obviously by that look she used to say his name. She felt tired. She wanted nothing more than to go to sleep and never wake up. The blond wrote something on his clip board and then sat on the edge of her bed and then placed a hand on her ankle and the cold shocked her, but she was still so very tired.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She shrugged, not having the energy to think. "I don't know."

"What's my name?"

"I don't know."

"Are you tired?"

"Yes."

His sad golden eyes observed her for a few seconds before he sighed. "Do you want to die?"

That woke her up a bit more. "No."

"Answer me this, how does becoming a vampire sound?"

Vampire... vampire... she rubbed her eyes and thought despite how much it hurt. She knew things about vampires: they sparkled, they were indestructible, etcetera, etcetera. She didn't know how she knew this, but she knew them. "Nice... it sounds nice."

* * *

**Ali: There you go!**

**Aro: Review or not.**

**Ali: Please pick review instead of not.**


End file.
